


(i'd never) want once from the cherry tree

by ace_corvid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Big Bang Challenge, Coming Out, Digital Art, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Metamedia, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Social Media, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Youtube AU, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Of all the notable Youtubers active today, none are perhaps as popular as Roman Prince, beauty guru extraordinaire. From small beginnings, rising popularity from his vlogs brought him to the fame he never doubted he’d relish in. But also on the up and up is the conspiracy theory and cryptid lover known by his online alias ‘Virgilant’, who reveals little about his personal life and shies from the spotlight.Despite clashing fandoms and their own preconceptions, they're dragged into a somewhat whirlwind collaboration between channels. Sparks fly, but with Virgil desperately afraid of coming out and pining for his room mate, can anything really happen? With Logan, Patton, Remy and Deceit along for the ride, watch as fear of being who you really are blossoms into something new… With more than a little romance along the way.After all, is there anything more terrifying than showing the world who you are?Alternatively; a meta media fic following the journey of Youtubers, who just so happen to be characters we know and love.





	(i'd never) want once from the cherry tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my entry for the 2019 Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge!  
This fic has been an undertaking, and I am so sorry to anyone waiting for my other fics to update so I could complete this, but I'm really proud of what I've done here.
> 
> The art pieces in the fic have been made by the incredibly talented @Blank-Ace on tumblr, PLEASE go and check them out, they're so cool and all of their work is nothing short of unbelievably amazing! They've been patient and a godsend and honestly just great to work with.
> 
> The title is taken from Work Song by Hozier, and a great deal of the usernames used have been generated by spinXO's twitter name generator, apart from some that are little nods to some characters you may or may not recognise ;) see if you can find them all!
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy the fic!

“Just to make sure,” Patton says lightly, grasping Roman's hand and rubbing his thumb against it soothingly. “You definitely want to do this? There's no shame in backing out.”

“I want to do this.” If only he was as sure as he sounded. At least Patton seems to relax a little, cheered at the prospect of Roman's lack of nerves. Or rather, his _presumed_ lack of nerves. “I need to.”

Patton makes a face at that, squeezing Roman's hand, and God, Patton just might be the most comforting thing on the planet. “You don't have to do anything just because you think you need to, Rome. You don't owe this to anyone.”

“I know.” Roman's voice is a little more shakier this time, but with everything to lose, he hits the upload button and promptly shoves his face into Patton's shoulder, who pats him on the head with a wry smile.

Of course, that's not the end of it. It'll take a couple hours to upload, and he will obviously debate just stopping the process and letting bygones by bygones more times than he can count on both his hands, and possibly Patton's hands too. But he can't. He wants to do this, really he does, and if he does feel some element of _needing_ to, then really it's no ones business but his.

Roman Prince is coming out.

And really. What's more terrifying than showing the world who you are?

*

Google

Roman Prince

Roman Prince **YouTube**

Roman Prince **gay**

Roman Prince **boyfriend**

Roman Prince **twitter**

Roman Prince **vidcon**

Google Search I'm Feeling Lucky

Meet the Youtube Big Hitters: The Bright young vloggers who... - DailyMail.com

Roman Prince; From Fail, to Prevail... - OMGeekly.com

Roman Prince Gay? Pride Month Coming Out Vid Shocks... - SuperFame.com

Why We Love Roman Prince, and You Should Too – BuzzFeed.com

**Roman Prince, Everything YOU need to know!**

Jan 21, 2019 by Angela Morden

When we think of the pinnacle of Youtube fame, many names would come to mind; the likes of let's play royalty such as DeceitGaming, the ever eclectic spontaneous blogger ResidentInsomniac, and the oh so mysterious Virgilant, conspiracy theorist and true crime extraordinaire.

But none come to mind quite so quickly as young upstart beauty guru Roman Prince, who's been taking YouTube by storm recently with his fresh and inspiring looks, proclivity for the whimsical, quite frankly glorious singing voice and alluring personality. (Not to mention his face! Have you seen him? Someone say Adonis.)

Originally a casual Youtube channel belonging to his child self, posting the odd 'Epic Fail Compilation!' or a funny moment caught on film between friends in his theatre group, Roman Prince took his channels modest following and began to post original make up looks, inspired by the likes of Disney and other cinema, along with song covers and vlogs showcasing his Prince Charming tendencies, though we can assure you, yes, that really is his real last name.

These days, he's garnered a large and loyal followings on Youtube, no small feat at all. Although we're sure more than a few of his teenage girl fans were disheartened by his coming out as a gay man...

**Read More...**

**Prince Charming** **✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

New Q+A Video Released Today!! Click here to see me answer your burning questions!! tinyurl.com/2fcpre6

**UNO @Pricelesslii**

@OfficialRomanPrince on a scale of one to very how much do you regret this

** Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@Pricelesslii You cann**o**t begin to imagine.

**Charlie xoxo @bublegumbiatch**

what a wonderful day to love and appreciate Roman Prince huh

**Zira Fell @Ineffable**

@bublegumbiatch but that's every day

RomanPrincess:

Can we like talk really quick about how cool it is that one of the biggest make up content creators on Youtube right now is not only a man, but is really using his platform to discuss mental health and gay rights and bring attention to the stigma make up creates while still showcasing the positives it can have as well because I just think that's swell

#he's so cool #and you can tell he genuinely cares

2789 Notes

MCScared:

Roman Prince said gay rights

#we stan a gay icon #and a wholesome content creator #i can be loganrithm trash and still stan him

4532 Notes

[Excerpt from a transcript of a Radio X interview with Roman Prince, from January 19 th  2019, aired live 17:24]

Interviewer; So what have your experiences as a man in the beauty industry been like?

Roman; Generally speaking? Awful. There's so much stigma against me being able to do this simple thing that I enjoy, deeply rooted in homophobia that I also experience in my day to day life too, and then there's the pressure that girls feel to have to wear it, which is disgusting. They've taken this thing that can be fun to do and make people feel nice and they've weaponized it. It's awful. I hope each video I put out there alleviates this some for people.

**DAY TO DAY DISNEY LOOKS | Daily Make Up Routines with a Dose of Disney**

18,357,454 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 12M

Published on September 14 2017

Pinned by Roman Prince

**Roman Prince**

What was your favourite look? Are there any I missed? Comment down below!

**MeMeBigBoyGames**

oh hey look wreck it ralph broke the internet

** Roman Prince**

Watch it, Brad Pitiful

**YouUnique**

That subtle little mermaid look is everything oh my god

I can't wait to wear it and make ominous comments about the ocean

**ChariFlirty**

He really is a real life Disney Prince huh

**Let's talk nonsense and do some contour | VLOG #172**

23,247,434 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 12M

Published on April 6 2016

Extract from transcript of the video:

Roman P: I love contouring, because, well, obviously being able to shape shift is a trait I admire in any lady, gent or nonbinary royalty. We should be ok as long as no one tells the church [laughter]. I think the church wouldn't be too pleased with me in general to be honest though, if you know what I mean … anywho, contouring is great and I get that it can be a pain in the neck but … I'm worth it yknow? [giggles from both Roman and Patton, behind the camera]

Patton H: I don't think you need to shapeshift Roman when you're perfect the way you are!

Roman P: [flustered] Patton you can't just say these things! You'll make me blush! [giggling again] any[...]way, back to how to use the devils paint to give you cheekbones sharp enough to kill a man with..

**ROMAN SINGS: PROM DRESS BY MXMTOON (COVER!!)**

23,247,434 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 12M

Published on April 6 2016

I did not mean to get emotional about my prom today but here we are.

BUY MY MERCH!!: https://bit.ly/2YMCATM

MY SECOND CHANNEL: https://bit.ly/3IDKMAN

**wendy i fucking guess @somewhereinneverland**

noah fence but Virgilant is 10x better than that Roman Prince dude any day

**verified mothman fucker @ifuckmothman**

@somewhereinneverlandwhy would you say something so controversial yet so brave

**evelynn @allumillex**

@somewhereinneverland this tweet is literally smacking a hornets nest

**vantass @crabby**

@somewhereinneverland YOU'RE WRONG FUCKER HERE'S WHY (1/21)

**sick beats @godheadturntech**

@somewhereinneverland @crabby babe do u think maybe ur a little invested

**cyptid daddy @cornfields**

y'all really are out here sleeping on Virgilant huh

**Honey @LoveBee**

@cornfields he's one of the biggest youtubers of our generation

**cyptid daddy @cornfields**

@LoveBee y'all really are out here sleeping on Virgilant huh

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

legend has it if you say the moon landing was faked 3 times in the mirror at midnight with the lights off and turn around, @Virgilant will appear and slap you

** #1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

@Bunnymyrtar when i'm dead this is gonna be my legacy is that what u want

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

@Virgilant you know what I'm good with that

**oof @Phantastic**

stayed up watching virgilant vids and now i cant sleep,,, i am bobo the fool

**oof @Phantastic**

THEY'RE CREEPY OK HE'S WAY TOO GOOD AT HIS JOB

**Logan Farrow ✓ @Loganrithm **

This is a call out post for @Virgilant, he keeps leaving his Bigfoot plush on my bed in an attempt to frighten me in the night and I'm sick of it.

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

** @** Loganrithm you have no proof... guess this case will remain... unsolved

**Logan Farrow ✓ @Loganrithm **

@Virgilant I'm going to eat your left overs

** #1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

@Loganrithm OK FINE I'LL STOP

**Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

@Loganrithm @Virgilant and they were room mates

** Snake Face ✓ @DeceitGaming **

@Loganrithm @Virgilant @ResidentInsomniac oh my god they were room mates

Google

Virgilant

Virgilant ** YouTube **

Virgilant ** Real Name **

Virgilant ** Conspiracies **

Virgilant ** True Crime **

Virgilant ** Mothman **

Google Search I'm Feeling Lucky

Virgil Ethan Tempest (born April 24, 1989), better known by his online alias 'Virgilant', is an American Internet Personality, Scriptwriter, Host and Producer of documentary entertainment television series detailing 'Crime, Conspiracy, and the Supernatural'. While the topics of discussion are often morbid, most episodes are presented in some form of a comedic manner. As of 26 October 2018, he has over 8 million subscribers and over 1 billion video views.

Contents

  * 1 Early life

  * 2 Career

    * 2.1 YouTube

    * 2.2 Other ventures

  * 3 Personal life

  * 4 Awards and nominations

  * 5 References

  * 6 External links

Space-Ace:

Anon: who's that guy in gif sets you keep reblogging? The purple one with the eye shadow??

Space-Ace:

That's Virgil from his YouTube channel Virgilant! He's a conspiracy theorist and cryptid hunter, as well as going over both solved and cold cases from as far back as 1800 to modern times!! He's really funny and mixes in a lot of comedy with his more creepy stuff and is just also adorable like in general??

He's roommates with that one video game science and study help youtuber Loganrithm, who looks more and more unhinged every time I see him lol

#he's my favourite #y'all keep your rpf hands away from him

2 Notes

Quiz: Which Youtuber Are You?

You Got: Virgilant!!

[Gif: _Virgil grins maniacally and starts to cackle evilly, but then starts coughing and looks into the camera smiling sheepishly__.__]_

You're a little bit of an emo nightmare, but that's ok. You like some of the darker things in life, but manage to scare yourself in the process, and you're an introvert at heart despite putting yourself out there. You're a humorous pessimist bordering on nihilist sometimes, but you're extremely supportive of your friends and are trying to better yourself all the time. You can get a little anxious sometimes, but the people you depend on always pull you through.

Did you know you can sign up for a BuzzFeed Community account and create your own BuzzFeed posts? Get started here!

[Excerpt from a transcript of a BBC 1 Radio with Virgil Tempest, online alias 'Virgilant', from 18th April 2018, aired live 16:01]  
  
Interviewer; So you're very popular among certain [...] circles of the youth, it would be safe to say, wouldn't it, Virgil? [laughter]  
  
Virgil; Well, everyone deserves to know what's out there, [laughter] but it does seem I have a demographic. It seems like most of them are the same as I was as a kid [...] introverted, a little on the emo side, itching for some anarchy- oh who am I kidding? That's me now, ha ha  
  
I; Ah yes, to be young and want to overthrow the government.  
  
V; [in a high pitched, nasally voice] It's not a phase, mum, I can't thrive in a capitalist society!  
  
I; [wheezing laughter] As much as I agree, can I ask if anyone has expressed some concern over this sentiment?  
  
V; It's the YouTube comment section. What do you think. [sigh] In all seriousness, I tend not to read the more negative stuff, so I couldn't tell you. If anyone has a problem with me, the most I will tolerate is constructive criticism, and I'll still probably cry but I'll take it into account. It's so much more easy for people to spread hate while hiding behind a screen. And I refuse to give them the satisfaction.  
  
I; [Hums in sympathy] That is a problem isn't it.  
  
V; Yeah, it really is, but when you're reading all the love people are spreading too […] when it's side by side, it's really not so bad. – Not that it isn't a huge problem or to try and undermine the issue. And I'm definitely not an optimist [laughter] but we can't ignore the good things. I may fear my 'haters' – god I feel awful having to unironically use that word – but I really do love and appreciate my fans.

Virgil really doesn't know how he got here.

One minute he's a normal guy with some unconventional passions, and the next he's a well known public figure from a video sharing site he'd once called 'the spawner of everything wrong with this world and cat videos' in passing. Logan had gotten a lot of mileage out of that one, for sure.

It never stopped being surprising that people actually liked his content, that people actually liked _him. _Really he'd expected nothing other than having a platform to info dump about his interests once Logan inevitably got bored of hearing about it, with maybe getting some pocket change on the side, but no.

While his is forages into true crime did relatively well, it was his supernatural explorations and menacing recountings of conspiracy theories that really made his career. There was the odd debunking and critical thinking episode now and then, but for the most part his videos were made for believers, because god damn it, Virgil could _not _die without knowing if Mothman was out there or not.

He definitely couldn't have done it alone though. His childhood friend Remy was insanely popular online, and their ongoing series of making pancakes of cryptids that would make good husbands probably did more to humanize Virgil than he had ever managed on his channel. The audience seemed to like them, but Virgil didn't think anything was worth having to hear the term 'eligible bachelochness monster' ever again. He had Logan on call as his resident sceptic, with his near encyclopedic knowledge and inclinations to the scientific. He did get pretty heated during the alien episodes though, because boy did that man like his astronomy, despite him pursuing a biochemistry degree.

Logan was actually studying at the same university Virgil was, however Virgil avoided the sciences at all costs because fuck that noise. He definitely leaned more towards English and Humanities and you could not pay him to touch a maths question ever again, hence the major in Film and the minor in Creative Writing. He had very nearly taken Multimedia Journalism but Remy looking at him judgementally for about an hour had been enough to put him off that idea. Nevertheless, he and Logan had ended up being dorm mates, and what's more, good friends.

If Virgil could have it his way... maybe more too.

Ok, so he liked Logan, big deal. He was hot, nice, funny and passionate, and Virgil was only human. The_ problem_ was that Logan was statistically likely to be straight, and Virgil, was hopelessly, ridiculously, irredeemably in the closet. It was a lost cause and Virgil, for one, was perfectly fine pining from afar.

_Perfectly _fine_._

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

hey do u wanna do the most cursed and potentially most fun collab idea i've literally ever had

_NeCkTiE: _

I am admittedly intrigued... do go on.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

OK SO

**We try to recreate the Fresno Nightcrawler footage | DEBUNKED? EP. 11 Ft. Loganrithm**

12,895,674 views

**Virgilant **Subscribe 11M

Published on August 19 2017

[_Excerpts from video_]

“What's up cryptid fans?” Virgil spoke lowly into the camera. Years of practice rid the awkwardness he'd once felt, but it was important to put in the effort not to seem too stiff. “On another quest to find the truth that just so happens to be out there, today we're going to investigate the authenticity of the Fresno Nightcrawler footage.”

A dramatic pause. He did drama in high school, he's earned it.

“You've indubitably seen it if you've been on this channel for more than five minutes, so I'll spare you the details, and if you haven't, you're more than welcome to check out the inquest video I did a while back, linked in the description. You may be wondering, Virgil, if you've already done a video on this, what are you doing? Well, me and my good friend Loganrithm decided to authenticity check this footage in a more... alternative way.”

From off screen, Logan interjects “Alternative is not a synonym for stupid.”

Virgil grimaces with malicious excitement.

*

“I'm not gonna lie, I am literally so surprised you agreed to this.” Virgil said offhand, struggling to tie the stilts to his feet.

“I am always interested in the pursuit of knowledge Virgil, you know this.” Logan dismissed him, stilts already on, wobbling dangerously. 2 huge drapings of white fabric are yet to be pinned to him and it is already hard enough. This is in no way going to turn out well; it is probably the best video they're ever going to do together.

“So you'll pursue the editing too then huh?”

“...No.”

“Yeah that's what I thought buddy.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Now help me_ not _look like Bambi on Ice; stilts edition would you?”

*

“Oh my god we're gonna fall we're gonna _die_.”

“We're not gonna die Virgil, at most we'll be moderately injured.”

“That doesn't help!” Virgil semi-shrieked as he nearly fell from his stilts. “And if we fall we'll get mud on the sheets and that just like, ruins the authenticity, you get me.”

“What I don't get is how you saw the Fresno Nightcrawler footage and thought 'yeah that was definitely stilt work.” Logan grumbled, mostly looking into the camera like he was on the office. Drama Queen.

“Look, they have long limbs. Longer limbs than you or I. This is how we're rectifying that. Well, this and editing.” Virgil huffs, looking mildly offended that he'd been doubted on his area of expertise.

“I suppose this is your channel.”

“What is _that _supposed to mean?!”

*

“Hey what are you doiNG NO- LET GO WE'RE BOTH GONNA-”

In the frame there are various noises of distress as they both inelegantly topple over. It was inevitable.

“Fall.” Logan finishes blandly, while Virgil's frustrated screams are muffled by the ground.

*

When they're reacting to the footage, their faces are unreadable.

“I guess that could be passed off as the Fresno Nightcrawlers?”

“If you were blind maybe.”

“Well the original is supposedly filmed off of bad CCTV footage, which was again filmed, making a filmed film inception. What I'm saying is it was bad footage. We could try that?”

“That could work?”

*

Virgil sits on a spinny chair, whirling around on it at breakneck speed to glower at the camera. He's wearing a sling, and Logan is in the background doing a bad job of trying not to snicker. A really bad job.

“Well.” Virgil says with a finality that promises something imminently dreadful, like death, or tax returns. “I hope you enjoyed this more than we enjoyed making it. Really.”

“It wasn't that bad.” Logan acquiesces. “We had a little fun together, right?”

The faint glow of Virgil's blush is very nearly picked up by the camera, but not enough to be unpostable, which is awesome, because the last thing Virgil wants in his life ever is more work.

“Anyway-” Virgil quickly changes the subject. “Peace out cryptid fans. Leave a like, comment and subscribe if you for some ungodly reason enjoyed this content, and as always, stay spooky.”

The video ends, which is probably for the best.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

why did u let me talk you into this

_NeCkTiE: _

Your bad habits are rubbing off on me.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

lies and slander you did this to urself

_coward_

**Loganrithm slowly losing control and giving into the whims of elder gods compilation**

166,866 views

**WonderTuber **Subscribe 12K

Published on January 27th 2019

Pinned by WonderTuber

**WonderTuber**

how can a man that refined be this bat shit insane

**AnimeBandit**

idk what god of caffeine this guy is praying to but can he tell his deity to hit me up

**Virgilant ✓ **

A whole lot of cheap and instant my friend

**AnimeBandit**

Oh, so he's just Like That

**Big BDG Energy**

so I checked and he is in fact reciting HP Lovecraft verbatim

and that both impresses and terrifies me

Google

Loganrithm

Loganrithm **study help**

Loganrithm **science**

Loganrithm **funny**

Loganrithm **slowly losing control compilation**

Loganrithm **video games**

Google Search I'm Feeling Lucky

DK: _So you're a study help Youtube Channel?_

LF: _Quite. Primarily, it is the main focus, and the purpose of which the channel was created._

DK: _But you do make other content?_

LF: _From time to time, Virgil does encourage me to engage in more frivolous content, which is what my audience seems to prefer, as I will admit it is more of the entertaining brand that lends to the Youtube algorithm. I have a habit of getting carried away, however._

DK: _It's fair to say you're fond of media such as books, films and video games?_

LF: Yes. _I was over-analysing them anyway. As Virgil likes to say, may as well make a video out of it. Though more recently I've been trying to emulate a style as such that parodies the fan bases obsessions with trivial things, such as treating canon akin to biblical literalism and gate keeping, by going ridiculously in-depth into the lore. It's fun for me because I get to do research, but it also makes a point._

DK: _Right._

**Extract from Loganrithm's interview with Superfame Magazine**

Lycra-Hearts reblogged from SaturdayShortsOnSaturday

MCScared:

I can't believe Loganrithm and Virgilant are gay and dating. Omg they're right there guys.

Logarythm:

Hey, let's not go tinhatting here. If they are, they'll come out when they're ready. It's none of our business, stop being nasty.

Lycra-Hearts:

yeah, it's obviously virgil and roman who are dating guys

#I know the fanbases hate each other #and they've probably never interacted #Let me live

648 Notes

Pan-Ravens:

is it just me or does anyone else think it's really funny that half of Virgilants and Roman Princes fanbases hate each other with the burning passion of a thousand suns, while the other half are convinced the two are in love and dating, despite both of them literally never having interacted, at least on camera?

#because thats funny #celeb: virgilant #celeb: roman prince #mine #raven rambles #5k #10k

12678 Notes

Clary-Fairchild-Art reblogged from fucking-ducks

Icarus-Indeed:

I know he's never said it but Virgilant is exactly the type who would be so uncomfortable with RPF so y'all better stop. Do it if u must but dont bring it to his attention?? or accuse him of dating his friends?? I know you're all sluts for the room mates trope or are constantly awaiting Roman and Virgil's meet cute or whatever but no. NO. Do NOT harass content creators bc ur convinced they're dating or whatever.

KrabbyPatties:

[x]

[image transcript: An image of an anime man with a cheery disposition saying “Ya better thank me! I erased all the responses to this post!”

anxiety-at-the-social-event:

yikes those notes,,, like damn just bc theyre celebs doesn't mean y'all get to treat them like characters. Do better :/

Not to mention, if he is in fact gay and comfortable with being out the closet, don't you think he would be by now? Let them come out at their own pace nasties.

#wow the notes are disgusting #reblogging to remind y'all that Virgilant HAS said it #he tweeted abt it in 2014 before he rlly blew up #don't have a screenshot bu..._ read more_

1167 Notes

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

Hi, my channel is getting kind popular now?? so, hey, people considering shipping me? Don't.

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

It's almost as if he saw what was to come

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

not gonna lie if Roman and Virgilant ever did collab that would be a sight to see

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

not in a bad way just like damn,,, those are two chaotic humans right there

**verified mothman fucker @ifuckmothman**

@RomanPrincess everyone fighting about them neglects to realise they'd probably be good friends

**Bone Machine Broke @Deku**

hmm rare pair but DeceitGaming x Virgilant anyone?

**Todorokidoki @Polarize**

@Deku babe it's 4 AM

**KING EXPLOSION MURDER @bakugone**

@Deku @Polarize AS FUCKING IF THEY'VE EVER EVEN MET LOSERS

_Snake Fursona Man_:

Hey Virgil

_Storm Cloud:_

yeah?

_Snake Fursona Man_:

I just found two Kung Fu Panda 2 DVDs

and i'm damn sure I only own one so

I think it's urs??

_Storm Cloud:_

I literally cannot believe we broke up 8 months ago

and we're still finding each others fucking shit

_Snake Fursona Man_:

It's ridiculous

and you're lucky we're still friends bc

the vine references I could make with these DVD's

u may not be getting it back otherwise

_Storm Cloud:_

one

you could make one vine reference

_Snake Fursona Man_:

sacrilege

also 'finding'??

'find' huh

as if you didn't _steal _my god damn slytherin hoodie

and only just decided to give it me back

✓ _read 15:37_

**Love is in the air for Youtube Stars?**

Feb 16, 2018 by Zainab Hussain

It seems this valentines day has been a prosperous one for Youtube stars DeceitGaming and Virgilant, as the two are photographed leaving notoriously romantic restaurant IHOP while holding hands.

[x]

[Image transcript: A man with sandy blonde hair and a man with dark purple hair are holding hands while the one in purple yanks his hood up, and the other, in a yellow hoodie glances at him blankly. They are blurry, but just about recognisable as the two Youtubers.]

DeceitGaming is a popular channel that has the man affectionately named 'Dee' by his audience try not to scream and cower while playing viciously scary horror games, catapulted to fame by barely holding it together. Virgilant, only recently known to be named Virgil after an offhand comment made by another Youtuber Loganrithm, which is obvious in hindsight, makes a mockumentary type series exploring things that go bump in the night, like Sasquatch, and serial killers.

Although they've never before been seen interacting, not even collaborating on their channels, this photograph proves the two know each other, perhaps even intimately. Virgilant especially is in no way open about himself, as evidenced by his name only being released by accident; his sexuality has never even been hinted at...

_ **Read More...**_

Youtubers Virgilant and DeceitGaming Dispute Relationship Rumours... - DailyMail.com

'Why can't guys hold hands?' Well said... - OMGeekly.com

Do We Believe that Virgilant and DeceitGaming Aren't... - SuperFame.com

Leave Virgilant and DG Alone Already You Harpies – BuzzFeed.com

**It gets worse | JUMPSCARE GAMES | EXPERT VS ACTOR WITH ROMAN PRINCE**

7,334,267 views

**DeceitGaming** Subscribe 17M

Published on June 21 2018

I, an experienced horror lets player, and Roman Prince, known actor, compete to see who can conceal their terror the best during our series in which we play through games notorious for their jump scares.

We both lose.

Comments • 29,867

**Godfix**

They're both terrible at this

**JanChan**

When Roman shrieks at 15:32 oh my god lol

**SushiTwilight**

Hot take; when Deceit starts straight up yelling and tries to pass it off as a cough at 20:46

**JanChan**

'straight' up honey plEASE

**LabsBabixz**

The fact that they're both still wearing the looks from their collab on Roman's channel makes this so much better omg

'Snake up' what nerds ejkfnkjg

Logan had an idea.

A good idea, as most of his ideas were. Virgil would more than likely be mad at him, and that's such a shame, but the man isn't going to do much more than sit on the kitchen counter and glare while he eats Logan's left over Chinese. Which is quite frankly tragic, because Logan loves the mushu pork from the joint down near the precinct but alas, sacrifices must be made.

Such a simple idea really.

_NeCkTiE:_

Hey, you know how I'm always right?

Virgil is in a slump. Logan doesn't know why any more than he knows how to get him out of it. It doesn't help that Virgil is something of an anomaly anyhow, both wearing 'anxious' like its a familiar, greying hoodie, and still seeking out the warmth and validation of other people. Sometimes, he just needs a kick into doing the latter, because the first makes him hesitate far too much before doing so, which isn't ideal.

Logan isn't one for all this mushy stuff, emotions and whatnot, personally. But he cares about his friend, and as far as he's concerned, that's enough.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

vaguely aware

why

Logan hesitates, before thinking better of it. Holding back never gets anything done in his experience. Better to bite the bullet.

_NeCkTiE:_

You should do a collab with Roman Prince.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

no

A better reaction than expected, all things considered.

_NeCkTiE:_

Ok, I get that you're a stubborn tool at the best of times.

But hear me out.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

NO

IM NOT COLLABING WITH THAT AROGANT SELF-ENTITLED

POMPOUS PRICK

_NeCkTiE:_

Hmm.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

and what is THAT supposed to mean

_NeCkTiE:_

Hmm.

_Step on me Bigfoot: _

LOGAN

Despite Virgil's feelings on the matter now, Logan is confident he can wear him down. By all means it's a good idea, kind of. Probably. Hopefully. Business wise? Anyway.

Best get to work.

Quiz: Which Youtuber Are You?

You Got: Loganrithm!!

[Gif: _Logan is breathing heavily, slapping a whiteboard which has all kinds of scientific looking diagrams scrawled all over it__. He looks a little wild in the eyes and his hair looks like his hand has been pushed through it repeatedly. The caption reads “FALSEHOOD”.__]_

You're Logan! You're intelligent, and at a first glance, calm and rational, but underneath it all, you're passionate and care deeply. You're not very good at emotions, but you try your best, and put in the effort to understand the people around you. You can get a little out of control when you're really focused on something, and are probably in debt to a multitude of interdimensional deities of coffee, but at your core you value quickness, cleverness, and logic.

Did you know you can sign up for a BuzzFeed Community account and create your own BuzzFeed posts? Get started here!

Lycra-Hearts reblogged from Uno-Dos-Tres

Uno-Dos-Tres:

hey does anyone know the channel of roman prince's room mate? he's p cute and idk i just need more of him in my life

Lycra-Hearts:

That's Patton! He has 2 channels; one is his asmr channel which was transparently an excuse to play with goo and paint at first, but since has actually become rlly high quality. It makes sense he'd do smthn like that tbh, he's a medical student, though I can't remember if he wants to be an emt or a nurse or whatever. He wants to help people, is what im trying to say. Anyway his second channel is a vlog channel which is a GOLDMINE for candid Roman moments- he catches Roman in a face mask so often I'd almost say it was on purpose if he wasn't such sweetheart.

But yah, his ASMR Channel is PattonCakeASMR if you're interested, and his vlog is PattonHart1989

#Roman keeps making tweets abt how evil he rlly is #and how its all an act #and he knows exactly what he's doing #but have you seen the man #he's a literal angel

2574 Notes

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

I know none of you believe me but Patton is EVIL ok he seems all innocent but he KNOWS what he's doing

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

It's not even funny guys you can call him sweet all you want but it doesn't make it true

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

He has this smile right, when he's done something utterly nefarious and he knows he's gotten away with it purely because no one will ever believe me

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

I live with a hellion and literally none of y'all, my 'loyal' fans, are sympathetic smh.

RomanPrincess:

gif: [_Roman screeching as the camera focuses on him. He has a towel wrapped around his hair, is in a fluffy nightgown, and has a lime green face mask plastered upon his face. He is wearing bright pink flip flops._]

gif: [_Roman is chatting animatedly to the camera across the kitchen island, not noticing that the wine he was pouring is spilling over the top of the glass and onto the counter. The size of the puddle suggests he has been doing this for a while, and Patton has not told him._]

gif: [_Patton is giggling as he holds the camera as if taking a selfie, so his face is in view. He is trying not to smile as Roman straight up walks into a door frame behind him._]

gif: [_Roman is staring at the camera is if his will alone could make it explode, and he would quite like to gut Patton like a fish, while he gives himself a pedicure._]

gif: [_Roman is doing the 'All the Single Ladies' dance along to the video playing on the TV, until he notices the camera and runs straight at it, while Patton turns and escapes._]

gif: [_Roman spills yoghurt on himself, throws his head back, screams and goes back to eating it as if nothing ever happened._]

He is beauty, he is grace.

#thank you patton #ur my only ho #gifset #gif warning #mygifs #celeb: Roman Sanders #celeb: Patton Hart

15673 Notes

**Patently Patton! ✓ @PattonCAKE**

Hiya Kiddos!! Why don't you check out my most recent video on my main channel, right here!! ► ► tinyurl.com/cd9598p

Patton has an idea.

Now, not all of Patton's ideas were good ideas, by any stretch, but he was certain that this one has to be, because otherwise, Roman might get upset with him, and Patton really didn't want that.

Roman's doing pretty well for himself these days, and honestly, so is Patton. Roman's been his best friend since he was making epic fail compilations on his channel instead, and funny little candid moments from their theatre group. But he could always be doing better.

And really, what is he doing here if not annoying Roman constantly?

So this Virgilant guy. Honestly Patton can't really watch most his videos without getting the sudden and intense feeling of imminent murder, but his series with Remy is super cute, so is he, the guy seems nice and funny, Roman hasn't been on a date in a while and honestly their fan bases will probably collapse in on themselves at the first sign of a collab. At the very least, it's a smart idea as a business venture, but chances are Roman's gonna refuse on principal, due to how often their fan bases also get into fights. And also Roman, as much as Patton loves him, can be a little judgemental sometimes.

Persuading him will be the hard part, but if Patton can convince him, this could really turn out to be something great.

He's just gotta do that first.

_Padre <3<3<3:_

hey call me I have an idea

_A Caesar Salad:_

can do buckaroo

_Calling... Padre <3<3<3_

_what's up Pat?_

_Oh nothing much, just have this idea._

_Yeah? What is it friendo?_

_Well,_

_You know how you've been looking for another collab recently?_

_Yeah..._

_And there's someone who is quite of interest to your fandom right now?_

_Yeah..._

_Any idea what I'm getting at?_

_Well, a little idea, but it can't be that._

_Why not?_

_Because that would be moronic._

_Roman,_

_I think you should collab with Virgilant!_

_Call ended/ Duration: 00:54_

_Padre <3<3<3:_

ROMAN PRINCE

YOU CALL ME BACK RIGHT NOW

AND LET ME FINISH TALKING

_A Caesar Salad_:

UGGHHGHGHHGHHH

FINE

_Calling... Padre <3<3<3_

_Ok and just why should I do that terrible idea?_

_It's not a terrible idea!_

_Just think ok_

_Your fanbases would both watch it-_

_That is the general idea of collabs, yeah_

_Shut up I'm not a lawyer I need to concentrate to make my case_

_Pretty sure lawyers have to concentrate too?_

_Oh hush._

_Look, I think it'd be good for you,_

_Really, I do._

…

_Have I ever done anything that isn't in your best interests before?_

_Well one time when we were nine-_

_Roman._

_...No._

_Trust me, ok._

_You know I do. I'll think about it._

_That's all I ask._

_For now._

_I gotta go, I'll see you later?_

_Sure thing sunshine!_

_Call Ended/ Duration 03:12_

He doesn't have to go, Patton knows. But he lets him.

The idea has been planted, after all. It's really only a matter of time before he gets over himself and agrees, considering Patton is _much _more stubborn than he is.

Patton is right but Roman isn't happy about it.

Also this isn't a fight Patton is going to lose, because Patton doesn't lose fights. So he may as well really.

**From:** Roman Prince <RomanPrince@gmail.com>  
**To: **Virgil Tempest <Virgilant@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Potential Collaboration

Hello,

I know we've never actually been in contact before, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in reaching out to collab together in some way?

Our channels may be wildly different, but our fan bases seem quite intent on entangling themselves, so it may be pertinent of us to collab so we can maybe tone down the viciousness of some of them.

I look forward to hearing your reply, and potentially meeting you soon. If you accept, we'll need to figure out what we'll be doing on our respective channels, so please reply soon.

Best,  
RP.

**From:** Virgil Tempest <Virgilant@gmail.com>  
**To: **Roman Prince <RomanPrince@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** RE: Potential Collaboration

Sure.

“Why the _fuck_ did I say sure?” Virgil whined, collapsing backwards onto the couch, and coincidentally Logan's lap. The bastard doesn't even look up from his book, despite the fact that this is a _crisis_ Logan, _ help_.

“Because it's a good idea, perhaps?” Logan replies deadpan, an eyebrow raised but eyes still not torn from the book. “One I suggested to you weeks ago in fact?”

“_Ughhhh, I'm Logan and I'm always right but I'm an insufferable bastard about it._” Virgil did a poor imitation of his blank look, irritation still clear as day. Logan, who clearly has the self restraint of a God, resists the overwhelming urge to roll him eyes, and simply turns the page, but his eye does twitch, which is always fun to see.

“So you admit I'm right?” Logan asks pointedly, and Jesus he's really aiming for his kneecaps there. It's true, but he shouldn't say it.

For just a second, Virgil lets himself breathe. He just made a choice, and he doesn't know if he's gonna work out for him but it sure as fuck is a choice he made. The world turns on, and time doesn't stop. But it's almost as if the moment prolongs. He's sat here, head lolling on his long time crushes lap, as he prepares to enter uncharted waters with a man who he has safely categorized as stupid, and is coincidentally the out and proud man Virgil could almost never hope to be.

He can feel it sometimes as if it's a physical want, that urge to be honest with the people he loves, the people who care. That heart breaking desire to be able to exist without explanations that he's too tired to give. His heart pangs as he thinks of all the things he's hidden to keep a secret he doesn't know how they'll feel about safe. His ex-relationship with Dee for one- Logan had been surprised he even knew the man. It's hard, to have to fight to be yourself. And finding it out was enough; he's exhausted, there's no more fight to give. Sharing himself with the world? He just doesn't know.

He'll stay where it's safe. Where he doesn't have to know just how much of the love people have for him is conditional. And if he doesn't meet those conditions.

Logan would probably think he was being silly about it.

“No.” Virgil says quiet, after inhaling lungfuls of air that have done nothing to help. “I don't think you're right.”

Logan makes a little 'hmph' to imply he thinks Virgil is being absolutely ridiculous. It makes Virgil grin wide in retribution, and throw him a wink he can definitely see out of the corner of his eye. He finally looks up and gives Virgil his favourite smile; the one where he looks like he's still awkwardly learning how to do it, tight but genuine and lopsided all the same.

“You're my ride to Roman's by the way. Since it was your glorious idea, and all.”

“I'd expect nothing less.”

Logan does roll his eyes this time, but it's fond.

**Logan Farrow ✓ @Loganrithm **

Virgil finally listened to me. A miracle.

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

@Loganrithm say it to my face coward

**Logan Farrow ✓ @Loganrithm **

I'm serious, the world must be ending.

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

havent u seen the news it kinda is

**Patently Patton! ✓ @PattonCAKE**

Roman finally no longer tries to fight Losing Battles, it's only been like, what? 20 years?

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@PattonCAKE u know its tweets like this that make me think roman is acc on to smthn when he says ur evil

**Patently Patton! ✓ @PattonCAKE**

@RomanPrincess :))

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

Y'all better be grateful, I'm doing this for you.

**cyptid daddy @cornfields**

@virgilant wow ominous much

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

@cornfields idk if u noticed that's kinda my brand?

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@virgilant making it sound as if this is a chore ;)

**verified mothman fucker @ifuckmothman**

@Virgilant @OfficialRomanPrince UHHHH HELLO???????? @RomanPrincess

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@Virgilant @OfficialRomanPrince @ifuckmothman asdfghjkl

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

Hey guys guess what.

**Romano @RowomanPwince**

@OfficialRomanPrince what?

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@RowomanPwince ;)

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@OfficialRomanPrince are u enjoying this?? huh?? u think this is a game??

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@RomanPrincess kinda yeah

_Padre <3<3<3:_

Ok, remember Roman,

_A Caesar Salad_:

keep it friendly but not too friendly, dont wanna fuel any fires?

_Padre <3<3<3:_

I was gonna say keep it safe sane and consensual but sure

_Incoming Call... A Caesar Salad_

_Denied._

**The Dark Side of Disney: Disney themed conspiracies Ft. Roman Prince**

4,563,485 views

**Virgilant **Subscribe 11M

Published on March 19 2019

**RhyPrince**

take a shot every time they call each other a stupid nickname challenge

**Kell-oggs**

RhyPrince if you get alcohol poisoning we'll both die

**CaptainLilaBard**

RhyPrince Kell-oggs Rhy I could drink you under a table, you're on

**Hydrate or Diedrate**

dare I say,,,, unresolved sexual tension

**Fangirl3552**

Wow! The fandom is going to be insufferable! do u bastards know what you've done

God damn it. The pictures didn't do him justice. Roman was hot and it wasn't fair.

Why did Virgil have to be so gay? Oh so very gay?

“Hi,” he had said, outstretching a hand. “I'm Roman.”

He had an impish grin that many people must have mistaken for charming, but Virgil couldn't see past the mischief and glee it promised. His eyes were a brown so gleaming they were almost red, pools of ruby-like crimson that sparkled with something Virgil would've called intelligence if he didn't he didn't already think he knew better. His nose was button like and perfectly sculpted to fit his (stupid) face, and freckles the camera hadn't picked up were dusted across the bridge of his nose and the slope of his sharp cheekbones. He made angular look soft, somehow, and it wasn't even fair. He looked painted and surreal in the way only a picture could, a modern Michaelangelo sculpture walking. His lips were twisted into a smile, and he wasn't even wearing make up yet _what the fuck_.

His rusty hair looked so soft Virgil wanted to run his fingers through it, and maybe even pull it. It definitely didn't help that the man definitely worked out. Was that T-Shirt designer? Why was it so tight?

“I know.” Virgil replied, and he really hoped his voice was steady. It would be awful if he didn't manage to maintain the wry and deadpan tone he normally used; he had a reputation to consider after all.

He hears snickers behind him, and oh God Logan is definitely laughing at him. Does he know? He can't know. He chances a look behind him and sees him conversing with Roman's room mate, Patton was it?

He made him laugh already?

Huh.

He returns his attention back to Roman, who quickly pulls his eyes up to meet Virgil's. Had he been checking him out? He looked sheepish; sheepish, like probably everything else, was a good look on him. He was red too, was he blushing? At the very least, Virgil definitely was blushing, so at least he wasn't the only one.

This is gonna be a long day.

“Patton this was a bad idea.” Roman urgently says, tugging Patton's arm as Virgil and a tall man with glasses approach them. Patton looks up at him, happy disposition still in place but with a raised eyebrow.

“And why's that kiddo?” Patton's grin turns vicious. “Cold feet?”

“No one told me he'd be hotter in person!” He manages to whisper yell while still looking cheery for appearances sake, before they're finally upon them. Patton gives his arm a squeeze, before moving away to talk to Virgil's companion with an interested look in his eye, leaving him to a conversation with Virgil. Alone.

Evil.

Underneath all that doom, gloom and heavy eyeshadow, the front man of the Virgilant channel is _ cute _ , of all adjectives. His eyes are stormy grey, wicked sharp and reflect light like a blade might. His expression is nigh unreadable, and he looks mildly uncomfortable, which is really relatable right now. He's wearing something that might be a smile, and an oversized hoodie that gives him _ sweater paws _. Between that and the fading purple die in his hair, Roman panics hard; he's adorable, and kind of his type, and Roman is nothing if not extremely gay and extremely weak.

So he grins to hide it and introduces himself, which earns him a blank look and a snarky comment, which, _ rude _, but then he looks towards his friend in the tie who looks like he's forgotten how to laugh, giving Roman the perfect opportunity to give his a once over.

Which he catches, because of course he does.

He blushes bright red, and so does Roman, and Patton catches his eye and gives him a knowing look and this is just going so well already and they're only 5 minutes in.

“Well,” interjects Patton jubilantly, as Roman's newly anointed saviour, because if friendly, can-get-along-with-anyone Patton joins the conversation, then surely this will go alright. “Me and Logan are going to go get coffee and leave you two to it.”

Never mind, Patton is evil and Roman doesn't know what he ever saw in him. Virgil shoots Logan, apparently, a betrayed look, and honestly same. Roman settles for staring at him deadpan, hoping to communicate how unimpressed he truly is. Patton just grins at him impishly and winks.

Logan looks like someone very much caught up in hurricane Patton, but doesn't seem quite out of his depth yet, or at the very least would like to learn how to swim. He seems interested, and Roman sees his eyes trail down Patton's cheeks, sees how he watches the swing of his arms with an amused curiosity. He seems alright enough, but if he can't keep up with Patton he's going to find himself swept away.

They leave together.

“Right.” Roman draws the attention back to himself, because that's what he does best. “Shall we begin?”

“Uh, sure.” Virgil replies, and he's still slightly red, which he would like to not be when the video starts. “Do you want to begin with the video for my channel first or yours?”

“If we film the video for my channel first, then perhaps you could keep one of the make up looks on for filming your video?” Roman suggests offhand, as they start to move inside Roman's apartment building.

“Wait, I'd be the one wearing make up?” Virgil squeaks, and Roman looks at him with a strange look on his face.

“What, did you think that you were just gonna sit there while I just worked on myself? I was kinda thinking you were gonna participate somehow.” Roman chuckles as he unlocks the door. Virgil once again begins to blush.

“Oh well yeah, that makes sense, I just-”

“Is this about the gay thing? You don't wanna wear make up because it's gay, or I'm gay or something? Some youtubers have been funny about it since I-”

“No!” Virgil nearly yells. “It's not about the gay thing, I mean, I'm gay!”

[_ Excerpt from Virgil's inner monologue: _

WHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHATWHYDIDIDOTHAT-]

Roman gives him a look that makes Virgil feel like he's being appraised all over again, but not in a bad way. More like Roman is just taking a second look, seeing things he hadn't seen before.

Virgil doesn't know why he just did that. Maybe it's because Roman's gay too, so it's safe, and deep down he craves for someone to know, to see him completely. Maybe it's because he's anxious like, all the time, and does stupid things. Maybe it's both. Maybe it's Maybelline.

“So,” Roman has that impish grin back, and that just_ can't _ be a good sign. “I take it that thing with Deceit was actually true then?” That startles a laugh out of Virgil.

“Yeah, it was. But we're better off as friends, honestly.” Virgil says, relaxing a little.

“So you're single?” Roman says with a lazy smile, like it's easy for him. He looks a little more at peace, as if there's one less performance he has to play. Dee used to look like that, sometimes. Usually when they were alone.

“Yeah actually.” Virgil tries to turn on the charm, and oh god is this flirting? This is probably flirting. “Who wants to know?”

“Oh I assure you,” Roman practically purrs. “There are interested parties.”

FUCK.

“Hmm.” Virgil answers, because words are hard right now. “Like our audiences, for one.” There you go, that was sentence. Albeit simple, but Virgil would work on compounds when Roman's face wasn't almost predatory.

“Yeah, I don't even understand how they got that invested. Our channels don't even have anything to do with each other.”

“Oh well, you know.” Virgil giggles nervously. “I guess they saw chemistry.”

Roman flushes, but his grin looks breathless. “We should probably start filming.”

“Yeah, sure.”

**DARK SIDE OF DISNEY??? | Sinister Disney Make Up FT. Virgilant!!**

4,563,485 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 12M

Published on March 19 2019

[_Excerpts from video_]

“Greetings, ladies, lords and nonbinary royalty!” Roman jubilantly begins his normal intro, while Virgil sits next to him looking vaguely startled by the sudden loud noise. Which is funny actually, because Roman's personality can be defined as 'sudden loud noise'. “It's me, your most charming prince, Roman. Now today, I'm here with the lovely-”

He's cut of by a snort. “Lovely?”

“...Spooky?”

“_Spooky_?”

“Anxious?” Roman tries, but it sounds like a question rather than a statement, and he makes an aborted movement with his arms that could have been an exaggerated shrug. His entire body posture seems to scream what do you want from me. Virgil stares for a long second, in which the camera zooms in on him, and then immediately returns to normal as he replies “That works.”

“Great!” Roman once again resumes the excited look. “I'm joined by the ever anxious Virgil Tempest, also known as Virgilant.”

“We kinda got the idea that you guys wanted us to do a video together.” Virgil snarked, as Roman chuckles

“Yeah , we definitely got that impression.” Roman echoes, charmingly, but with eyes that said it all really.

*

“How much do you know about make up?” Roman asks conversationally as he gets his supplies together, Virgil watching with anxious eyes.

“Lipstick goes on lips, eye liner goes on eyes, foundation is a thing that exists?” Virgil says, eyes never leaving Roman's Mary-Poppins-like make up bag. “Also I'm apparently going to be a nightmare to put mascara on, but that's hearsay from Remy, who generally isn't an authority.”

“Remy? Like, Resident Insomniac, Remy? Like, one of the biggest YouTubers ever, Remy?” Roman asked, slightly gobsmacked.

“God don't talk about him any more, he won't be able to fit his ego into the comment section.” Virgil moans, but it's fond. “But yeah, we're childhood friends. We've collaborated a couple times, but tend to keep things off the internet.”

“That's so cool.” Roman emphasises, but then the grin turns sharp. “Are you scared?”

“With that look in your eye?” Virgil says blandly, raising an eyebrow. “Petrified.”

*

“We're doing maleficent first, you good with that?”

“Sounds great, and then what?”

“Hmmmm...” Roman pretended to ponder as if they hadn't already planned this literally weeks ago. “What's your favourite Disney movie?”

Roman didn't actually know, as they hadn't talked much casually while planning. He hadn't asked a lot of questions either, instead saving them for now, where genuine reactions are caught on camera.

“Black Cauldron, actually.”

“You music hating heathen.” Roman snipes, but he's grinning like an idiot, so Virgil doesn't take it to heart.

“Bite me, Sir-Sings-A-Lot.” He snarks back, rolling his eyes.

“Seriously though, do you feel like you can rock the Cruella De Ville look?”

Virgil raises an eyebrow. “I don't know pretty boy, you're the make up dude. _Can I_?”

Do _not_ blush on camera Roman, get it together.

*

“Virgil, if you do not _stop moving_ let me do this mascara properly, I am going to _stab you in the eye with a make up brush_-”

*

Why did Roman think this was a good idea. Truly, he was an idiot. Brainless, pathetic, Bobo the fool. Why? _Why_?

The hot guy Roman had convinced himself he hated was sat on the couch wearing make up. Make up that really undeniably suited him.

Roman was going to die.

And Patton was going to get his grave stone inscribed with something unflattering, and then act all innocent about it before dancing on his grave.

So this was really just the worst.

*

“You know, the character design of Ursula was inspired by a drag queen.” Roman says conversationally, applying foundation. Virgil makes an agreeable noise, but does not move, because he is under the threat of death and torment and has enough brain cells to figure out Roman is serious. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Hella cool.” Virgil says, awkwardly trying not to move his mouth. Roman tries to hide a smile from the camera, but doesn't quite think he manages. He may as well be single handedly fuelling the fires.

“Do you want to do her as the third and final look then?” Roman says, trying to make it look as if he'd been making this up on the fly and not planning this weeks in advance.

“Nah,” Virgil plays along.

*

They'd done Maleficent first.

Roman had managed to make Virgil look slightly green, with shadowy black lids, eyeliner curled like horns, thick lashes and lips black as death, highlighter accentuating his cheekbones into something sharp, angular, _dangerous_.

Secondly had been Dr. Facilier, although they had debated over him and Cruella. They had simply decided there was more to do with Facilier.

And they had been right.

Virgil had been transformed into a skull-esque creature with lot's of purple shades; and it had sat on his face like it was home. Virgilant was known for his thick black 'eyebags' anyhow, but make up to this extent was almost... fitting. Like he was made to be scary and dark.

Then lastly... the Evil Queen.

Perhaps the most simple look, and definitely the one that deviated from Virgil's colour scheme, and Roman does use the term _colour _scheme loosely.

A smokey eye with wicked sharp eyeliner, which worked with his contoured face to make Virgil look, well, _killer_. The foundation used was meant to make him look slightly paler, though not pallid, and the highlighter was subtle, but definitely there. And then the lipstick was a crimson the color of blood, painted across his lips picture perfect, and Roman would want to kiss them if it wouldn't have smudged it.

The Evil Queen was definitely Roman's favourite look.

*

“Alright, that has been it from us guys, gals and nonbinary pals!!”

“Stay creepy.”

**ResidentInsomniac ✓**

invite me to the wedding

**Virgilant ✓**

shut the hell your mouth

“Patton and Logan should be back soon.” Virgil says amiably as they pack up the filming equipment. “So me and Logan will probably start driving back to our flat then. We have class tomorrow.”

“What course do you do?” Roman asks offhand.

“Film, predictably.” Virgil chuckled. “Minor in creative writing.”

“Ah, I too am predictable. I take theatre studies, with a minor in English Literature.”

“You're not.” Virgil paused. “Predictable, I mean. I kinda came here with the idea I was gonna hate you.”

“Oh thank god.” Roman dramatically clutched a hand to his heart. “I felt bad because I was dreading this.”

“I thought you were gonna be some insufferable, vain pretty boy.” Virgil admitted. “Completely vapid, utterly shallow; the worst.”

“I thought you were gonna be an edgelord. The Yikes kind.” Roman shrugged. “Looks like we both had pretty wrong preconceptions, huh?”

Roman gives him a small, possibly even sheepish smile, which Virgil tentatively returns. They stay in the comfortable silence until Virgil's phone pings, breaking the reverie.

“Logan's here.” Virgil says. “I should go.”

“Wait!” Roman exlaims, and Virgil turns back around to face him. He's blushing slightly. “This is a bit of a stupid question, because we've been talking on email for ages but- uh-”

Virgil raises an eyebrow, but it's not judgemental or discouraging, so Roman takes the plunge.

“Can I have your number?”

Virgil laughs, bright and loud, and then gives it to him.

Roman might be in trouble.

_chemically imbalanced romance:_

whatever mcr pun you have my name set to, change it

_princey:_

what

I don't

how can you even accuse me of that

what's an mcr ??

_JDelightful:_

uh huh

what pun is it instead?

_princey:_

you're no fun

_emo nightmare:_

im plenty fun

just you wait and see

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

could y'all maybe,,, calm down?

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@OfficialRomanPrince THIS ENTIRE THING IS YOUR FAULT

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@RomanPrincess At least HALF the blame goes to Virgil.

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

We've been friends all of a day and @OfficialRomanPrince is already throwing me under the bus huh

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@Virgilant Stop being a drama queen and reply to the original thread instead of making ur own tweet you coward

**Snake Face ✓ @DeceitGaming**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

@DeceitGaming can't you just text me like a normal person

**Snake Face ✓ @DeceitGaming**

@Virgilant No.

**Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

I don't care about who my best friend is fucking I just wanna sleep

Viiiirgeeee:

ur not HELPING

STOP FANNING FLAMES

ratatouille (2007):

in the entire near 2 decades we've known eachother

have i ever

given you the impression

i was trying to help

**mothman pancakes and discussing husbands with virgilant xoxo**

5,709,677 views

**ResidentInsomniac** Subscribe 19M

Published March 25 2019

Please subscribe to my channel and my vlog channel y'all! I make new videos here every Wednesday and make vlogs during my hella daily life.

Here I am with my childhood bestie turned internet sensation Virgilant as we discuss whether or not mothman would be husband material, while simultaneously making pancakes in his glorious image.

_Show more_

Comments • 20,548 Comments

**Passionyx**

ok I don't know WHAT that pancake is but it is definitely NOT mothman

**MissMaxi**

I suppose if mothman was hit by a truck, and then had to get botched plastic surgery to fix it, that could be mothman??

**TheGateTech**

remy is so fucking funny holy fuck, I didnt know he did things other than ambiguously legal arson

**ChariFlirty**

Take a shot everytime remy goes 'so roman huh' and virgil throws something at him

**AdviceInfamous**

isn't this the guy who fractured his arm recreating the fresno night crawlers footage?

are you telling me that guy is childhood friends with the dude who once turned himself into a greenscreen?

bc that answers a lot of questions

**ResidentInsomniac ** **✓ **

and what about it?

**AdviceInfamous**

JADBFSKRBG ??? ??

MCScared:

Never in my life have I been so happy to be loganrithm trash on main, watching the current hellfire that is the Roman Prince and Virgilant fandoms

#dodged a bullet tbh #some of them are just... #yikes

1432 Notes

anxiety-at-the-social-event:

They really did that huh

#i hate that everyone reblogging this knows exactly what I mean

1113 Notes

RomanPrincess:

gif: [_Roman waving around a mascara brush and gesticulating heavily as he speaks rapidly, a smile on his face. Virgil sits, amused, and listens, not even bothering to have his eyes shut any more._]

gif: [_Roman dramatically reacting to a conspiracy theory, posing himself and schooling his face into an appropriately mortified expression while Virgil smirks at the camera._]

gif: [_Virgil belly laughing , while Roman loses himself in giggles as he tries to get him to stay still._]

gif: [_Roman puts his head into his hands and wordlessly screams as Virgil sits, completely unbothered, besides patting him on the back._]

gif: [_Virgil does a kissy face while Roman holds lipstick in a threatening manner, and then immediately looks like he regrets it._]

gif: [_Virgil attempts to smother himself with a pillow, before Roman smacks him on the arm because he's wearing make up and it will get on the pillow._]

did someone say ust?

me. i said ust.

#i still can't BELIEVE THEM #i hope they're happy #gifset #gif warning #mygifs #celeb: Roman Sanders #celeb: Virgil Tempest

15673 Notes

**Keith 'big foot' kogane @redpaladin**

am I supposed to believe the youtuber whos seasonal christmas username was 'I saw mothman kissing santa clause' for two months is in love with Roman Prince?

**The Tailor @lanceylance**

@redpaladin don't call me Naruto now but,, believe it

**Keith 'big foot' kogane @redpaladin**

@lanceylance babe we've talked abt this

_emo nightmare:_

if they keep this up

the next conspiracy I have to do

is gonna be whether we're dating or not

_princey:_

i'd watch that episode tbf

…

isn't april fools coming up

_emo nightmare:_

omg

**UNSOLVED: VIRGILANT AND ROMAN PRINCE? EP. #42**

1,563,485 views

**Virgilant **Subscribe 11M

Published on April 1 2019

Comments • 2,684 Comments

**WonderTuber**

wow, just,,, wow

**Roman Princess**

VIRGIL

**Loveabee**

did we just get rickrolled in the year of our lord and saviour 2019???????

_princey:_

hey do u feel like calling?

_emo nightmare:_

i could go for a chat

_Calling... Emo Nightmare_

_Call Ended/ Duration 214:12_

“So.” Patton smirks. “Virgil, huh?”

Roman blushes heavily, and just takes a sip of his wine. There's not much he can say to that. He had just been on the phone with him for like, 3 and a half hours.

“I don't see a problem, Ro.” Patton softens and comes to sit next to him, pushing a hand through Roman's hair. He's always been casually affectionate, and both of them are extremely tactile. He leans into the touch and sighs. “He's cute, he swings your way and you two can't go more than ten minutes without flirting. I know you, Ro, I know you like him. Ask him out!”

“We're friends now.” Roman protests, but it's token and they both know it. “Friends chat! You're friends with that Logan guy!”

Patton goes beet red and mumble something unintelligble.

“Oh.” Roman says, gleefully wicked. “Seems like we're in pretty similar boats, huh?”

“I haven't asked out Logan yet because he's pretty new to the relationship thing, and I don't wanna rush him.” Patton snorts. “What's your excuse? _Oh the hot guy who likes me back won't say yes_?”

Roman should probably push him off the couch for that, but they both know he won't.

“He's not out yet,” Roman says quietly. “I share a big portion of my life with the internet, you know. I don't get so much privacy, and neither does he for that matter, despite his best efforts. I don't wanna force him to choose between the closet and...”

“Something else he wants?”

“Shut up!” Roman grumpily mumbles, but he's flustered.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“We've barely known each other a month and a half. I like him, but I always fall quickly. I don't wanna rush things and ruin them, you know? I can't ask him relationship stuff when there_ is_ no relationship.”

“Communication, Roman.” Patton sighs, and pulls a box of strawberry mini doughnuts out of seemingly nowhere. “It's key.”

“I'm gay and a mess, Pat,” Roman laughs. “I've never communicated in my life.”

Virgil has a problem.

Now, let it be said, while Virgil's feelings are, quite frankly, a mess, he's not in denial of them. He's perfectly aware that he's been head over heels for Logan for a while now. A long while, an embarrassingly lengthy period of time. He's perfectly capable of getting over it too, what with having dated Dee in the past, and having a healthy, functioning and fun relationship, which had only really fell apart because of Virgil's desperate need to hide, driving a wedge between them and leaving them better off as friends.

So he likes Logan. That's in no way a revelation.

Liking Roman, on the other hand? It kind of is.

Virgil would say he doesn't know how it even happened, except he totally does. Because Roman is cute, he's funny, he's nice and he not only flirts, but he flirts back. It's a recipe for disaster, and Virgil really thought he would be done with crush drama when he had finished high school, but alas; here he is.

Virgil has options, though.

He can continue mooning over lost chances, a guy who'll never like him back and pine from afar while wallowing in what should be happy, but is just guilt from wanting more than this already amazing friendship has.

Or,

He can pull himself together, get over himself (and Logan in the process), and maybe, just maybe, ask Roman out, which should be simple really, except everything just _has_ to be a federal fucking issue.

Is Roman flirting because for some literally unthinkable reason, he could possibly maybe, (probably not) like him that way? Is Virgil supposed to believe he gazed upon his unflattering visage and attraction is a thing that happened, as opposed to the more usual revulsion and disgust? Or is it just desperation bred from a lack of other options? Or is Virgil just reading way too far into it in the first place, like he does with literally everything else?

He wishes he could talk to Logan about this. He's his best friend. He always knows what to do, how to help, how to talk him round and get him out of his own head.

Virgil knew what the closet entailed, but he had thought himself above it. He had friends, friends that didn't need to know literally everything about him, and surely he couldn't get hung up about having privacy, right? Heaven forbid someone not know something about him? He didn't want the world to know this; it would be giving the shooters the ammunition themselves.

He may have thought different, perhaps. If anyone had told him you could be this lonely surrounded by people who love you.

DK: _Any love in your life Virgil? Got a special someone?_

VT: _No, ha ha, it's just me. I'm all alone._

**Extract from Virgilant's interview with Buzzfeed.com**

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant **

you know im too anxious to drink bc i get nervous about everything but drinking straight vodka sounds real good about now

_NeCkTiE: _

Greetings.

✓ _read 19:17_

I know you're reading this you know.

...

Please talk to me.

Are you ok?

_Step on me Bigfoot:_

I'm fine.

_NeCkTiE: _

See I just don't believe you.

Please Virgil

I'm concerned about you.

…

Virgil, I'm not above begging.

✓ _read 19:25_

Ok, I'm a little above begging,

but I'd do it for you.

Just let me in.

…

Virgil?

_Incoming Call... NeCkTiE_

_Denied._

_Incoming Call... Logan_

_Denied._

_Incoming Call... Logan_

_You have one (1) Missed Call from Logan_

Logan doesn't know what he's done to warrant this. Virgil is pulling away from him, and he doesn't know why.

He l_oathes_ not knowing things.

Logan prides himself on knowledge, but for all his intellect he can't figure out what could be causing Virgil to act like this. Shutting him out, the cold shoulder, the silent treatment; all of it had came out of nowhere.

He's been so quiet recently. It's not like him, at all. It's the kind of worrying that hooks under Logan's skin and reminds him exactly why he'd thought so negatively of emotions. How could he not, when the concern culminates in a pit in his stomach that sinks, weighs him down and makes him feel sick, with only Virgil on the brain. It's not something he likes to deal with often, and as much as he talks Virgil through his anxiety, he's starting to appreciate what Virgil means when he says he just can't shake it. It's like a shadow over his shoulder.

Patton is in fact a blessing in disguise.

_Lo <3:_

I'm worried but I don't know what else I can do.

He won't speak to me.

This has never happened before.

_Pat <3:_

I dont think theres much more u can do lo

you just gotta hope he'll open up to you

hes probably going through a tough time right now

hopefully just knowing ur there should be enough

do you wanna call?

_Lo <3:_

Please.

So Logan will while away his hours talking to Patton, to take his mind off it, because somewhere between meeting him and now, they've become pseudo-friends.

And if Logan has it his way?

...Maybe more.

**ROMAN SINGS: CRUSH BY TESSA VIOLET (COVER!!)**

4,247,434 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 12M

Published on April 16 2019

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

ok not to fashion a tin hat out of nothing but,, anyone else think crush is an awfully suspect song to choose?

**Honey @LoveBee**

@RomanPrincessFarha... babe

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@LoveBeelook steph, i'm just s a y i n g

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

I get that we're all inordinately invested in Roman and Virgils love lifes, but you know, I think we're forgetting they're horrifically attractive so they probably needed something to balance it out, such as being oblivious fools

**Steven Goodaker @GodBless109238**

@Bunnymyrtar No need to get upset, I'm sure you're a very attractive young man too!

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

@GodBless109238 I'm not jealous, Flavio, I'm gay

**Dick ;) @DickGraysonOfficial**

Batman is the worlds best detective and even he can't figure out if those two youtube guys are dating

**Bruce Wayne @BruceWayneOfficial**

@DickGraysonOfficial Batman probably has better things to do with his time.

**long suffering teenage CEO @TimothyDrakeWayne**

@DickGraysonOfficial @BruceWayneOfficial Also one of them just released a cover of a song called CRUSH it's not rocket science

_princey:_

hey do u wanna meet up and get coffee somewhere?

_emo nightmare:_

Uh sure I dont mind

time and place?

Roman is gonna do it.

After pining for two months straight, he's ask him out.

Virgil is currently sat drinking coffee across from him on the couch in his apartment, because they had went to get Starbucks and then Roman had thought better of doing this in a public place. Logically, he knew it wasn't a spectacle, it was merely a question, but logic had never been a strong suit of his. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, and knew the value of the moment deep in his soul. Call it what you will; fanciful, sentimental, frivolous. But this was important to him.

They've been idly chatting for some time now, both wasting away time before Roman can get to the point. Virgil seems relaxed, at the very least, and Roman doesn't want to ruin that so maybe he should wait-

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow, and Roman winces. Had he really been that transparent?

“Kind of.” Roman says, with a smile that doesn't quite manage to reach his eyes, matching the artificialness of his cheery demeanour.

“Is it bad?” Virgil says slowly, and Roman rushes to reassure him.

“No! Just a bit nerve racking, for me, anyhow. Probably both of us, knowing our luck.”

“So... what is it?”

Wow he really just had to go and ask that didn't he? Should he just say it? Rip off the band aid.”

“You know, they say _music is the food of love_.”

Or he could quote Shakespeare like an asshole, that works too.

“_Play on?_” Virgil snorts. He looks at him strangely, both eyebrows raised, but he's amused and possibly laughing at him. Which is fair enough to be honest but he could at least _try_ to be more subtle about it.

If Roman were a more hopeful person, he might even say Virgil looked_ fond_.

“There's a Sex Bob-omb concert happening next week.”

“The one at the arena? Yeah I heard about it but the tickets were so ridiculously hard to get. It's a shame too; the Hex Girls are opening for them, I so wanted to go.”

Here's Roman's chance. _Be romantic_, he thinks to himself, _be suave_. Prince Charming, eat your heart out.

What he does end up saying is “Go with me?” kinda quiet, heartbreakingly hopeful, and more open than he's ever wanted to sound. There's raw emotion written on his face clear as day, but he can't bring himself to care, because suddenly he's making eye contact.

One detail he had never noticed until getting to know Virgil better, is that his eyes were heterochromatic, despite both appearing a sharp grey. One was more blue that gleamed a little violet, that managed to convey storms in a gaze, whilst the other was a tinted green (but not the same sickly shade as Remus' thank _god_) and was a playful, happy colour. Staring into those eyes was like drowning, and Roman didn't know how to breathe any more. In fact, he's more than happy to let the water fill his lungs. When he's looking like this, he thinks he might love to hurt, and that's dangerous.

He doesn't love Virgil yet. Save 'first sight' for the movies, if you ask Roman. They're two guys getting to know each other, and it isn't love yet. But it could be. Roman knows in his soul that he could love Virgil. They could be two pieces slotting together. Not the Hollywood soulmates ideal, but one that's more real.

Soulmates take work, love, tears, sacrifice and loyalty. They're not quite there yet, but something deep down in Roman tells him that they could be made for each other, if they wanted to be. If they were willing to try.

Could Virgil love Roman?

“What?” Virgil stare penetrates what little there was of his confidence, almost daring him to continue. It's a good thing Roman has never backed down from a triple dog dare, or else he'd be doing an acrobatic pirouette off the handle right about now.

“Go to the concert.” Roman's mouth is dry. “With me. I have two tickets.”

“Like... as friends?” Virgil asks but he looks hopeful, and Roman aches to know which answer he's hoping for.

“...No.” Roman clarifies, pursing his lips and smiling. “I'd like to take you to dinner before hand. Like a date.”

Virgil buries him face in his hands, and a muffled voice says “Give me a minute.” Which is so cryptic and Roman _knows_ that's his brand but now is _not_ the time.

“Ok, so.” Virgil begins after an eternity (2 minutes, tops), running his hands down his face. “I was not prepared for the event of you liking me back..”

“Liking you _back_?” Roman tries not to grin. Virgil nods sheepishly. “Wait a second, why wouldn't I like you back? I have been flirting with you the entire god darn time!”

“Ok, like, I get that,” Virgil snorts. “But consider; I have anxiety and crippling self esteem issues, and most of my humour is self-depreciating and I built a career around that.”

“Virgil,” Roman says sincerely as possible and grasping his hands. “If I have ever failed to make it known to you that you are honestly one of the most attractive men I've ever met, I apologize.”

Virgil chokes on his sugar abomination he flagrantly calls iced coffee.

“And you're also kind.” Roman continues. “But you don't like to let people know that, because you're afraid they'll take advantage of you. You act negative but it's a defence mechanism, I think, because deep down you really still do believe that people are good. You're funny; like, genuinely funny. Anyone can do hilarious, hilarious is _cheap_, but you get this smile on your face when you manage to make someone laugh and it makes all the difference. So even if you weren't weapons-grade hot, which you are, I'd still be very much in like with you. Because I really, really do like you, and if you don't feel the same, that's ok and I sincerely hope I haven't ruined this friendship, because I just want to _know_ you.”

Virgil is tense as a bow string and fire engine read, staring at him with a face that can only be described as flustered.

“I have a reputation.” He said weakly, voice going a little wobbly at the end. He buries his face in his hands, breathes and then raises his head again, a little less red.

“I like you too.” Virgil admits, and Roman's heart nearly flies out of his chest. “But I don't know if I'm ready to be out yet.”

“I'm willing to keep it secret if that's what you'd like.” Roman runs his thumb along the bridge of Virgil's hand. Virgil looks like he wants to say something, but he isn't, so Roman continues. “So, how about that date?”

Virgil gives him a smile that's soft, genuine, and small as it is sweet. Roman wants to set it as him home screen.

“Pick me up at 5.”

**hiNAHta @FlyHigh**

literally everyone is going to the sex bob-omb concert just to see the hex girls and that's the tea

**Volleyball @KageyamaTobio2**

@FlyHigh dumbass

**hiNAHta @FlyHigh**

@KageyamaTobio2 I'M RIGHT AND I SHOULD SAY IT BAKAGEYAMA

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

I am literally so excited to see the hex girls I think I might die

**the world is against me @ScottPilgrimOfficial**

i'd ask y'all to remember that this a sex bob-omb's world tour but i'm more excited to see the hex girls too and i'm the bands guitarist

**what do you have? @aKNIFE**

@ScottPilgrimOfficial I'M MORE EXCITED TO SEE YOU SCOTT!!!

**the world is against me @ScottPilgrimOfficial**

@aKNIFE ,, thanks knives chau

**Virgilant **  
_Starbucks #420, Florida_

x

[a picture of a piece of a t-shirt, band merchandise for the Hex Girl, is spread across a bed. The bed sheets have a pattern of cartoon aliens, ufos, and the repeating text 'I believe']

**Virgilant** gotta pull this out for the concert  
_10,390__ likes_

**RomanPrince** @Virgilant can't wait!!

_Storm Cloud:_

hey can i ask u smthn??

_Snake Fursona Man_:

I presume this is about the boy toy

_Storm Cloud:_

yeah a little

_Snake Fursona Man_:

but more about you, correct?

_Storm Cloud:_

…

yeah a little

_Snake Fursona Man_:

what's troubling you Virgil?

_Storm Cloud:_

ok I know we broke up because we SAID

we were better off as friends

but we both know it's also because of me

_Snake Fursona Man_:

do you mean that in a self depreciating way?

because I'm not here to enable you

_Storm Cloud:_

for once, no

you wanted to be out and I didn't

_Snake Fursona Man_:

a reasonable stance to take

_Storm Cloud:_

i wanted to hide

and it drove us apart

_Snake Fursona Man_:

you and I both know that isn't the only reason

like you were also still kind of in love with Logan

which, fair, that man can get it

but it is one of them

and it was complex, but amicable, in the end

we're still friends to this day

the question is, why are you dragging up our old drama, hmm?

looking for reasons Roman will hate you

before you've even started dating?

_Storm Cloud:_

i want this to work

ugh no

that makes it sound like I didn't want it to work with you

i did

_Snake Fursona Man_:

I know

_Storm Cloud:_

i mean i want to learn from my mistakes

roman came out already

just like you had

but when you were with me

did you feel like i was dragging you back into the closet?

_Snake Fursona Man_:

I felt like I was dating a man who wanted his privacy

_Storm Cloud:_

you can't tell me there was no resentment

_Snake Fursona Man_:

well clearly there was

we've established that

but we were also figuring out we functioned better as friends

and I was no more ready for a serious relationship than you were

but I don't regret loving you

I still DO love you

just not in the same way I once did

_Storm Cloud:_

but

_Snake Fursona Man_:

look

i've never held it against you

in fact I believe at the time

I was more interested in holding YOUagainst...

other things

like walls

_Storm Cloud:_

DEE

_Snake Fursona Man_:

sorry

_Storm Cloud:_

no you're not

_Snake Fursona Man_:

you're right

i'm not

_Storm Cloud:_

i dont wanna mess this up

i really like him

and its

terrifying

_Snake Fursona Man_:

love is scary

love isn't weak or docile

it's a force of nature

but being afraid of it will only leave you alone

you said it yourself that you like him

so stop trying to find reasons he'll hate you

before he's even had a chance to love you

_Storm Cloud:_

wise words from a man whos name is snake fursona man

_Snake Fursona Man_:

I was literally in law school but go off

have you ever thought about coming out?

_Storm Cloud:_

more than i think i've ever thought about anything

_Snake Fursona Man_:

boy do I know the feeling

I'm not going to preach to you

but

know that while it is scary

and it's not the kind of scary that ever stops

it is also worth it

to be who you are

obviously it's different from case to case

but as far as I know you're not in immediate danger

so

food for thought

_Storm Cloud:_

thank you

_Snake Fursona Man_:

you're welcome

_Storm Cloud:_

i love you too you know

in the different way

_Snake Fursona Man_:

Virgil

You've never made me doubt that you do

Virgil smiles down at his phone, a warm fuzzy little feeling taking up residence in his heart.

It's pretty much shattered when he sees Logan staring at him from across their shared apartment.

He's been avoiding this.

“You've been avoiding me.” Logan says, slow and hurt.

“No I haven't.” Virgil lies lyingly, like a lying liar who lies.

“Yes,” He intones, snapping closed his book. “You _have._”

“It's nothing you did.” Virgil says quietly, not quite willing to meet Logan's eyes. Logan softens a little at that, with something that might be relief.

“At least there's that.” He sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. “Can you tell me what it was?”

Virgil had never really meant to start ignoring Logan. It was just that, for a while there, looking at him had been like playing with sharp glass. Still beautiful yeah, but not what it once had been, with the potential to hurt; and Virgil really hadn't liked the look of those shards. He had to move on eventually, but it had been familiar and close to his heart- dislodging it was always going to cause pain, and Virgil had managed to accidentally hurt them both in the process.

He always did have an affinity for well and truly fucking up.

“Shall I take your silence as an answer?” And Virgil has never heard Logan so emotionally raw and open before. He could maybe drown in the guilt, but he still doesn't give him the answer he wants.

Instead he says, “I don't want to fight.” as if this isn't all his fault. As if Virgil isn't fully aware Logan is well within his rights to be upset. By the twist of Logan's face he knows it too.

“Well I didn't want my best friend to just start ignoring me and worry me sick but here we are.” Logan snaps back, and it looks like there could be tears in his eyes. Virgil really is just the fucking worst.

“It was all me, Logan I promise I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just...” But what does he say? _I was just trying to get over being in love with you for years so I could date the guy I was convinced I hated not even 3 months ago?_ Yeah, that'll go over well.

“Don't you trust me?” Logan says, and his voice is jagged with hurt and something not fiery enough to be anger, desperately trying to reach out to someone who doesn't want to be reached out to.

Does Virgil trust him? He thinks he does, but he's never told Logan the Big Fucking Secret™, which he's kind of been making a federal fucking issue of lately. Ultimately, it's not that he even thought Logan would react anything but well, but that he's been paralysed by fear, unable to stop isolating himself based on what people might think of him. He's queer. So what? He's sick and tired of being afraid of himself for something out of his control.

He'd said it to Roman out of nowhere, partially over the relief of seeing someone who understands, who definitely wasn't going to take it badly or just be so frustratingly heterosexual like straight people are sometimes. But it was also because Roman didn't know him then. He didn't have any expectations that mattered, really.

This was harder. But it needed to be done.

“I do! Of course I do, I was just dealing with something.”

“Do feel free to explain, Virgil.” Logan is taut around the mouth, but Virgil doesn't really blame him.

He breathes in, and he breathes out.

“I'm... gay.” Virgil says. It's not the first time he's said it, but it doesn't make it matter less.

“I know? As am I?” Logan says, clearly not understanding.

Virgil is also not understanding. Virgil would also like to not be on the edge of a panic attack but this day just really isn't going his way.

“What? I never told you?” Virgil says, almost snaps but he's making a conscious effort not to lash out at Logan needlessly.

“Yes but,” Logan makes a face. “studies have proven that gay people do tend to group together naturally, and are also more sensitive to nuance surrounding queerness. I assumed you knew I knew, like I assumed you knew about me.”

“No.” Virgil says slowly. “That is very much not the assumption I was working under.”

“Ah,” Logan says. “But I still don't understand. I thought you already figured out you were gay, so what would cause you to withdraw from me the way you did?”

Ouch, Logan really just touched a nerve there, didn't he.

“Just some stuff with Roman.” Which is technically true.

“Ok.” Logan says quietly. “I don't think you're lying, but I also don't believe you.”

“What do you want from me Logan?” Virgil almost cries desperately, and yep, those are indeed tears on both sides. Virgil _really_ wasn't emotionally prepped for this conversation

“Honestly? My best friend to stop acting like a pod person, but the truth would be good too.”

Does Virgil tell him the truth? Ruin everything? Show Logan just how pathetic he really is? That he failed step 1: not falling in love with his best friend in the gay tragedy of the century? That he's really just that sad?

That it's not even relevant any more, because he's got a date with Roman tomorrow and he's excited about maybe finding someone, who he likes, who he has the potential to love?

If you think the answer is no, you really have misunderstood Virgil's natural proclivity for fucking things up, because next thing he knows, he's yelling:

“I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, OK?” Tears are rolling down his face but he really can't bring himself to care how pathetic he probably looks, how pitiful. Logan jerks back like it would have been less painful if Virgil had slapped him. “I was in love with you and I don't know, I moved on, ok, and I just needed a little bit of space.”

“Was?” Logan asked quietly, and Virgil does what he does best; he panics.

“I need to go,” Virgil says, rushing for his coat. Where is he going? Good Question, he doesn't know yet. Just not here.

“Virgil we should probably talk about this-” Logan begins, louder this time, but Virgil is still having trouble hearing from his heartbeat, loud in his ears.

“Look, you're my best friend. I'm coming back. I just can't do this right now.” He says desperately. Something in Logan's face breaks, and he nods once sharply, before looking away like it's too painful to watch him leave.

So Virgil stumbles out the door, and does what he does worst.

He keeps going forward.

_Calling... ratatouille (2007)_

_Virgil?_

_You don't normally call, what's up?_

_Can I come stay with you?_

_Just for tonight?_

_Are you crying?_

_Who do I have to kill?_

_I'm out right now but I'll head straight to mine_

_Actually I'll pick you up_

_We can go snack shopping_

_And also don't be fucking stupid Virgil_

_You could stay at mine until we were both 60_

_And I wouldn't complain about shit_

_Thanks Rem_

_I'm at the convenience store near mine_

_You know the one with the cashier_

_who you flirted with and never called_

_so now he gives me dirty looks when I come in?_

_I know the one_

_Sorry about that btw_

_Don't worry about it_

_OK I have to hang up because don't phone and drive gurl_

_but I'll be there soon_

_Love you babes!_

_Love you too._

_Thanks Rem_

_I'm sorry about this-_

_Don't be_

_I'll see you in a minute, kay?_

_Yeah_

_see you in a minute_

_Call Ended/ Duration 02:02_

**virgilant playing with my dogs for an absurd amount of time**

5,709,677 views

**ResidentInsomniac** Subscribe 19M

Published May 2 2019

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

i'm stealing remy's dogs

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

grand theft sushi has begun

** Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

@Virgilant ok ur not having sushi but you can BORROW mango or ms. nunya

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

@ResidentInsomniac I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NAMED THAT POOR CORGI NUNYA

**Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

@Virgilant WELL IT'S A GOOD THING ITS NUNYA BUSINESS

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

@ResidentInsomniac FUCK

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

its a good thing star likes me better than remy

**Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

@Virgilant 1.her full name is starbucks so jot that down and 2. idk why my EXTREMELY NERVOUS CHIHUAHUA would feel a kinship with u

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

@ResidentInsomniac im going to steal her and rename her costa

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

REMY JUST THREW A PILLOW AT ME THIS IS DOMESTIC ABUSE

**ratatouille: the rat bastard ✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

virgil I know it was you who just changed my twitter handle but sucks to be you bc I LIKE IT

**mango bean @Remygurrllll**

@ResidentInsomniac are u gonna keep it

**Remington the Third** **✓ @ResidentInsomniac**

@Remygurrllll fuck no

“Houston, we have a problem.” Remy calls from the kitchen. Star starts barking at the sudden noise, which means Mango, who is currently sat in Virgil's arms, also starts barking, while Sushi and Ms. Nunya remain dead to the world on their dog bed.

“Are you out of coffee, because that sounds like a you problem.” Virgil replies, shooting him a look for starting this.

“No. You have a date today and all your shit is at your house.” Remy replies matter of factly, and Virgil freezes. _ Shit. _

“Which means,” Remy continues evilly, clearly enjoying this. “We gonna dress you from _ my _ closet.”

“Remy, I'm begging you-”

“Don't worry babes!” Remy smirks. “My petty little ass ain't got nothing against you right now, but even if I did, this is too important. I'm gonna make you look _ hot _ . Well- hot _ ter _.”

Dear Lord have mercy.

Remy wrangles him into fishnets underneath black skinny jeans that may as well be shorts with all of those rips, and argues with him for an hour that under no circumstances is he going to wear his hoodie to a concert and die of heat exhaustion. Remy lends him a Hex Girls shirt because he's such a big fan Virgil was half afraid he was gonna smother him in his sleep so he could go to the concert instead, and then tries to attack him with eyeliner.

“Honey,” He intoned slowly, as if talking to a child. Virgil should probably hit him for that. “I'm _ ow! Bitch! _ I'm not beauty guru good, but I'm _ pretty _ good. Let me put some make up on you!”

“I'm not interested in going to your ratchet salon Remy.”

“Look, consent is important.” Remy winks dramatically. “Remember that lesson for tonight. But also, if you don't sit down right now, when I eventually get my way, I'm going to use glitter eyeshadow.”

He uses glitter eyeshadow anyway, and also manages to bargain him into wearing a choker.

But looking in the mirror, Virgil feels confident in a way that he can't remember ever being, even if the dramatic effect is ruined by Remy smirking out of the corner of his eye.

It's nice.

**HexGirls**  
_The Mind Palace, Florida_

x

[a picture of the Hex Girls, all with their arms around each other in the venue they're playing at tonight. Various Sex Bob-omb members are meandering around in the back of the photo.]

**HexGirls** can't wait for tonight Florida.  
_14,596__ likes_

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

IT'STONIGHTIT'STONIGHTIT'STONIGHTIT'STONIGHT

Miss-Magius reblogged from NoahFence

PrinceVirgil:

imagine if Roman and Virgil were going to the Sex bob-ombs concert tonight together, like on a date send tweet

Logaynrithm:

as fucking if op

#no I agree with op #send ur tweet baby

648 Notes

Roman picks him up from Remy's, which was a train wreck waiting to happen.

They'd planned to get food before hand somewhere nicer, but Remy had taken so long giving Roman a terrifyingly detailed shovel talk in a harsh venomous whisper, that they'd ended up just going to the McDonald's drive through near the Mind Palace; the venue for tonight.

The petrified look on Roman's face when Remy had ruffled his hair and said 'you kids have a nice night now' had been worth it.

They manage to get really close to the front of the stage though since they had still been relatively on schedule despite the unplanned food disruption, and the chatter still came easily. It wasn't awkward, like Virgil had feared. It was relaxed, with a dynamic static in the air that promised fun, and the fans they had met had gave them their space after a pic or two.

And if this time, when Roman's eyes dragged over him, no one could say anything if he relished in it.

Virgil had never been one to bask in attention, but the way his eyes linger, he's starting to think he could be.

When the lights go down, and the stars of the show, the opening act fling themselves onto the stage, Roman slips his hand into Virgil's. The music is loud, but his heart is beating louder, and there's a maelstrom of coloured lights creating a fairyland on the stage. He leans back into Roman, to savour the time they have before they start jumping along to the heavy bass and banging drums of the music, and grins wildly and unrestrained. They sing along as loud as they possibly can, and their dancing eyes can't seem to stop meeting, tearing away from the stage and to the other.

By the time the Hex Girls are off the stage, they're sweaty and high off their own laughter. Virgil wonders how much of the show he will spend so far wanting to kiss him. He wonders if he could get away with it. Probably not, but he'd love to be able to. To feel lips against lips, hips against hips, arms wrapped around his neck, being able to feel Roman's smile against his mouth as the crowd screamed around them.

Later, the concert will be over. They'll stumble outside into the cold night and gush about how amazing it was, every second perfection. They'll smile all the way to the taxi, all the way to Roman's apartment. Roman will lend him some sweat pants and a tank top, and then try to offer him the bed too. Virgil refuses, and voices that he fully intends to sleep on the couch.

Somewhere between the light hearted arguing, they'll have gotten closer to each other than they meant to. As a silence stretches between them, Roman is the one who will pick up the courage first, and lean down to kiss him softly, a ghost of a touch, fleeting but thrilling all the same.

Then Virgil will smirk, yank Roman down to his level and kiss him hard, as if they're two puzzle pieces who could maybe fit together. He'll slot himself against Roman and struggle to force down his euphoric laughter, and then they'll giggle and kiss as if they're teenagers, before they accidentally fall asleep in a Lovecraftian tangle of limbs on the couch, to the lullaby of a movie they weren't watching.

They'll both wake up with cricks in their necks, but they'll both consider it worth it.

Right now though, they're here in the moment. Together. And it's really just all they could ever ask for.

“I think I could love you.” Virgil whispers into the crook of Roman's neck, as sleep hooks into his skin and tries to drag him under to it's siren song. Roman's hands are heavy on the slight curve of his hips, and Virgil's arms are still hooked around him, like a vice grip.

Roman's eyes light up, and he presses a kiss into his hair, open and affectionate.

“Yeah,” he softly hums. “I think I feel the same way.”

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

ADBAJKFBADKFBDGNSDKNFFASDSA

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

I SEE THEM

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

DFGHHADS THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

I GOT A PICTURE WITH THEM**!!**

x

[A picture of a young girl with lots of glowsticks, and a rainbow coloured flower crown wrapped around her hijab with a sheepishly smiling Roman and Virgil]

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

I CAN DIE HAPPY OML THANK YOU ALLAH

_Logam: _

Salutations, Virgil.

How was your date?

Patton says he's only heard good things.

I know we're... not fighting, exactly, but

I digress.

I know we're doing whatever we're doing but

If he hurts you, he'll have hell to pay.

I hope you know that.

_Step on me Bigfoot:_

Thanks

but I really enjoyed it, so Roman is safe for now

and I kinda did think we were fighting

_NeCkTiE: _

Fighting would imply malicious intent.

I think more than anything we're both hurt and confused.

Please come home, even if you're not ready to talk.

_Step on me Bigfoot:_

I'm ready.

I miss you and you're my best friend

I want to talk to you

I made some mistakes I really need to apologise for

if you'll forgive me

_NeCkTiE: _

Virgil.

It frightens me how very little I would not forgive you for.

Least of all this miscommunication we seem to be having.

Do you need a ride?

_Step on me Bigfoot:_

you know to say gays can't drive

i'm getting real annoyed at being the only one without a license

And also no, Roman's gonna drop me off.

_NeCkTiE: _

Spend the night, huh?

_Step on me Bigfoot:_

SHUT UP IT WASN'T LIKE THAT

u know, in hindsight

you have a huge fucking crush on Patton huh

_NeCkTiE: _

SHUT UP IT ISN'T LIKE THAT

“How do we start this?” Virgil says awkwardly. Virgil doesn't think he's ever sat this far away from Logan on the couch in his life. In fact, he's normally sprawled on him, but if Logan has picked up on this too, he isn't saying anything.

“As much as I loathe to even utter the words.” Logan says, and he sounds tired, he should sleep more. “I don't know.”

“I'm not in love with you anymore.” Virgil essentially squeaks but you know what, at least he said it.

“I gathered. You have a hickey on your neck, by the way.” Logan says drily, to which Virgil squawks and checks. He does, but it's faint, so he supposes he'll forgive Roman this time.

“I was in love with you though. I wasn't lying about that.” Virgil sputters his way through. “And I've dated people before now, so like, there have been breaks in it. I just always seemed to come back to you.”

“And you never thought to mention it? Never wondered if I would have reciprocated?” Logan says sharply.

“You're my best friend. I'd rather not lose you, than be with you in that way.” Logan softens at that.

“So,” Logan says. “We're two friends, best friends even, who could have been romantically entangled if it were not for the fact that we are disasters. And now we both have different romantic interests, and we're wondering where that leaves us now that everything is out in the open.”

“Sums it up.” Virgil snorts. “Patton huh.”

Logan blushes, which is gratifying. Virgil has been blushing way too much recently, it's about time someone else started.

“Does Roman know you were totally dating Dee?” Logan tries to come back, but Virgil just answers “Yup.”, popping the P.

They continues to bat around quips and rapid fire barbs, revelling in the lack of awkwardness and enjoying ignoring the elephant in the room, until Logan quietly but firmly asks:

“Have you ever heard of QPP's?”

“Yeah,” Virgil answers, seeing where this is going. “Queer platonic partners. Something more than best friends without being inherently romantic. Like Patton and Roman.”

“Like Patton and Roman.” Logan nods. “Patton's actually where I heard it from. Had I heard it earlier, I might have asked you sooner.

A beat of silence. “Logan,” Virgil slowly drawls, but there's mischeif in his eyes Logan knows better than to trust. Virgil is frustratingly adept at chaos for someone so nervous all the time. “Are you formally asking me to be your QPP?”

“Don't make me regret it, I don't trust that look in your eye.” Logan sounds pained, and Virgil bursts into laughter.

“You should have got me a ring pop. Got down on one knee.” He jokes, but then he turns serious. “But yeah. I love you. You're important to me. I trust you, I was just so caught up in the possibility of losing you, of what you'd think, that I think I maybe forgot for a while there. I'm sorry I reacted badly. I really am.”

“I accept your apology.” He replies softly, brushing his hand over Virgil's before pulling him in for a hug. “And I forgive you. I love you too. I can't quantify how much I miss you when you're gone.”

They sit in comfortable silence, holding one another, alone together until Virgil finally breaks it.

“Do you think I need to update my Facebook relationship status for having a QPP?” He asks, and Logan rolls his eyes.

“I think you need to update it because you got a boyfriend first.” He quips, and Virgil laughs, because that's fair enough really.

It's good to be home.

Nonbinary-code reblogged from EleNAH

Pan-Ravens:

wow are anyone elses crops thriving today or is it just me?? my skin is clear,, my vibes are good?? and it's a tuesday too. I am a sunflower and it looks like god is watering

#idk #I just feel really good today

384648 Notes

**Virgilant**  
_The Mind Palace, Florida_

x

[various picture of Virgil and Roman at the concert, looking close and maybe just a little in love, and also utterly wrecked because concerts get warmer than Satans armpit when you're in standing and both of these nerds brought jackets]

**Virgilant** I loved every second (thanks to everyone who came and said hi!)  
7_,492 likes_

Youtubers attend concert together... - OMGeekly.com

Roman Prince and Virgilant secretly dating?!... - SuperFame.com

Please God just let men have platonic interactions – BuzzFeed.com

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

i don't think i've ever genuinely had hope for the future before?? is this what serotonin feels like??? damn bitches you like like this????

Virgil kind of has his life together right now.

He loves his friends. He loves his boyfriend. Classes are going well, and so is his YouTube career. He feels steady, confident, and more himself than he ever has in a long time. He's managed to drag himself into a good place, albeit kicking and screaming, but he got there in the end.

He even drank like a litre of water the other day. That's self care bitch.

He doesn't know when he made the decision, but he did.

So he clicks upload.

Of course, that's not the end of it. It'll take a couple hours to upload, and he will obviously debate just stopping the process and letting bygones by bygones more times than he can count on both his hands, and possibly Logan and Roman and Patton's hands too. Maybe even Dee's and Remy's.

But he doesn't stop it, no matter how many times he shakes in Roman's arms. He wants to do this, really he does, if nothing else but to show that he's managed to change; managed to accept himself in a world that would have him do anything but.

Virgil Tempest is coming out.

But he's not afraid. After all, what could be better than facing the world as you are, no reservations, while the people you love are beside you?

**I'm Gay**

2,895,674 views

**Virgilant **Subscribe 11M

Published on August 17 2019

**AriTHOTle**

this is a 10 second video of which you walk out of a closet and sigh deeply

**Virgilant**

And what about it?

**DeceitGaming**

I honestly don't know what else I expected. But I'm proud of you.

**Virgilant**

This is really all I had the emotional capacity for. And thanks ig ur free to tell all ur future boyfs ur my sloppy seconds

**DeceitGaming**

Depends I guess, did you tell Roman you're mine?

**Virgilant**

SHUT

MCScared:

Y'ALL WE BEEN KNEW

VIRGILANT IS GAY

CHECK IT OUT bit.ly/Ohy6y6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#we stan a gay icon #and a wholesome content creator #i can be loganrithm trash and still stan him

244532 Notes

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

IF Y'ALL NASTIES COULD STOP MAKING VIRGIL COMING OUT ABOUT ROMAN FOR 2 SECONDS THAT'S BE GREAT THANKS

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

JUST BECAUSE VIRGIL'S GAY THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE DATING

“So how do you want to do this?” Virgil asks, smirking at his boyfriend (boyfriend!!!!!) as they went through twitter. Roman smirks.

“I have some ideas.” His voice is playful and full of mirth, and Virgil can't help but grin back.

“Funny. So do I.”

**BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKE UP TAG | Ft. Virgilant!!!! | VEDA #11**

10,094,955 views

**Roman Prince **Subscribe 14M

Published on August 27 2019

**I take my nonbeliever boyfriend hunting for Mothman Ft. Roman Prince**

10,134,213 views

**Virgilant **Subscribe 13M

Published on August 27 2019

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

Well fuck me I guess they ARE dating

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

honestly?? I'm so happy for them

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

everyone should be happy for them instead of getting their rocks off saying 'we told you so'

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

we don't know their story. we don't know how they got here.

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

leave them be. This isn't your celebration of love, this is theirs.

**Trending: **

#PrinceVirgil

#Virgilant

#RomanPrince

#LoveinthetimeoftheInternet

Roman Prince (born April 24, 1989) is an American Internet Personality, Vlogger, Beauty Guru and Entertainer, whose channel has over 14.5 million subscribers .

Contents

  * 1 Early life

  * 2 Career

    * 2.1 YouTube

    * 2.2 Other ventures

  * 3 Personal life

  * 4 Awards and nominations

  * 5 References

  * 6 External links

Personal Life

As of August 2019, Roman Prince is dating Virgil 'Virgilant' Tempest.

[Excerpt from a transcript of a BBC 1 Radio with Virgil Tempest, online alias 'Virgilant', from 31st August 2018, aired live 16:02]  
  
Interviewer; All any one is really talking about lately is you and your boyfriend, but it kinda seems like it came out of nowhere, you know? [laughter] What's going on there?  
  
Virgil; Maybe it seems like that to you, but on my side, there was a lot going on there. Just because we open up our lives to a camera doesn't mean you see everything that goes on behind it. We don't owe our fans any personal information really, but we decided to share this because we don't want to have to hide it. We're just people, and though we're in the eyes of the public, I want to be able to just […] kiss my boyfriend, you know?

I; Well, to be fair, if I had your boyfriend, I'd want to kiss him too.

V; [laughter] Yeah, God I'm lucky. But it's also good in different ways too, that I hadn't even considered. I met a really cool kid the other day and xe told me I gave xir the courage to come out, like […] this kid I'd never met before and the idea of giving them courage? I don't know but they're way braver than me. We're all different, but we all have that lived in queer experience, and even though it's hard, I've found an amazing community. I'm not as alone as I thought I was, and that's all I could ever really want.

**#1 Mothman Husband ✓ @Virgilant**

the best part of this whole thing is I can make gay jokes on main now that's the only reason I did this. Roman who?

**Prince Charming ✓ @OfficialRomanPrince**

@Virgilant whatever helps you sleep at night babe

_emo nightmare <3<3<3:_

hey Roman

I'm really glad I met you

_princey <3<3<3:_

I'm really glad I met you too

ily <3

_emo nightmare <3<3<3:_

ily2 <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this work!  
It's been a journey, that's for sure!
> 
> Thank you to Thomas Sanders for these amazing characters, to the organisers of this big bang, another thank you to Blank-Ace for their amazing work, and thank you Amber for putting up with me, letting me complain at you, inspiring me and making sure I finished this.
> 
> I know Blank is interested in animating a scene from the initial prinxiety collab, so if you're a voice actor, and you're interested, it'd be cool if you let them know!  
Once again, they're on tumblr @Blank-Ace, and even if you're not a voice actor, you should really just go follow them, because they're really cool and their art is amazing!!
> 
> A kudos and a comment would be greatly appreciated if you'd be so obliged! Find me on tumblr or on twitter at @Ace-Corvid also, and come scream at me!
> 
> Thank you again, and good day!


End file.
